Hot for the Hostess
by thylovelyengel
Summary: this story was spurred from working as a hostess annabelle is a lone hostess in germany when two famous ppl come into her resturant, stuff will go down based on tokio hotel, georg listing/tom kaulitz


**Disclaimer: i do not own the band, only the plot**

"Hot for the Hostess"

My name is Annabelle and I am 19 years old, going on 20 soon. I work at my local Waffle Haus as a hostess. I am not a waitress due to my lack of upper body strength and people skills; I have just enough of those skills to host. I make an amazing 10 euro per hour salary and the only one out of my friends with a suitable car and matching license. So there's a little blurb about me, now I'll tell you about my night yesterday.

Besides me, there were two other hosts working yesterday: Sasha, who wasn't there that long since she took the morning shift, and Gabby, the hostess I like working with the best. We three were organizing the floor plan when our boss Hans came to us to make some cuts. I prayed he would cut me, but I knew I was closing that night. Obviously Sasha was cut, along with some of the waiters like Eve, Maya and Arthur. It was about nine at night when it was just Gabby and I with Hans and five other waiters.

Hayden, my waitress friend, stopped by the front desk since I was alone while Gabby did her side work. I was bored out of my head and so glad that she came over.

"Hey, it could be worse you know," Hayden told me, "It could be the morning."

"I'd rather it be morning," I replied, "that way it gives me something to do."

"Believe me, you have it easy. Try your hand at my position."

"So true, but I'll never reach your potential."

Hayden didn't say anything after, but continuously smack my arm in a fit of excited shock. She pointed to the door where to my surprise, Tom and Georg from Tokio Hotel came walking into the restaurant. Hayden and Gabby were freaking out and jumping like idiots. Tom and Georg noticed them but said nothing, although agreed to sign Hayden's pay book.

Once the two dummies left, I was alone at the podium with two rock stars before me. I simply treated them like any other customer, no special treatment.

"Hi, how are you. Welcome to Waffle Haus. My name's Annabelle."

"Hi yeah, table for two please," said Tom sounding annoyed. Georg took note of his tone. "Tom, be nice to this hostess," he scolded in my defense, "she's one of the few people who wouldn't attack us when we walk into a room." And he was right.

"Whatever, I just want my blueberry waffles."

I giggled and grabbed some menus. I decided to take them to one of Rudy's stations since Hayden pretty much spooked them at the front. I showed them the booth, it was a small one. I knew they wouldn't complain because the younger people usually don't; only the older people tended to nag at us when we took them to these booths, and it drove all of us insane. When they were settled in, I placed the menus in front of them and started my whole song and dance.

"Our small menu is gonna be our specials for the month," I said with a practiced cheer, "and if you have any questions, your server Rudy will be right with you."

"Wait, you're not our server?" asked Georg.

I shook my head no, "unfortunately not, only the hostess. Honestly, if I had to carry that big tray, everything would go everywhere."

They both snickered, "shame, you seem like you would make a good one," claimed Georg.

"Thanks but don't expect me to be serving too soon. Enjoy your meal boys." I left their table with a cute little twirl and went back to the podium. I actually caught Georg give me a wink as I left. I wondered what he had up his sleeve.

* * *

Ten thirty: not a soul walked in since Tom and Georg. I started my own side work like wiping windows, gathering menus and other things before I went home. Gabby left a half hour ago and Hayden was about to leave herself. The only employees left were Rudy, Hans, Nina, Clara and I. I decided to watch the other customers while they talked and ate their meals.

Nina had a party of four; they had a small child with them. She was probably one of the most beautiful babies I had ever seen. She looked like a doll almost. That group was paying their bill and they would've been the last table for Nina. After cleaning it off, she was gone.

Clara had an elderly couple and a party of five. She always liked to complain to us hosts like we caused all of the problems she had. One of her favorite quotes to use on us was "When am I cut?" Along with, "Oh don't seat me, I feel like Hans is gonna cut me soon." She would say that even when she was the last to arrive and others had been waiting all day to leave. Clara looked pissed off and tired. Whenever I pictured myself serving, I always felt myself being someone like Clara.

Rudy had only a couple: Tom and Georg. They had been there for quite sometime, and they seemed like they were just hanging around, waiting for something, probably the check. As I was scanning the room, I caught Georg staring at me again. What did he see in me? I didn't know but I really wanted to. I gave him a flirty wink and another twirl, but that time it wasn't so graceful since I collided straight into the gumball machine. No doubt, I was going to get a glamorous bruise right on my hip. The guys laughed a bit at my dismay, but I didn't get a good look because I sprinted away with humiliation in my face; I was so embarrassed. I didn't leave the front podium the rest of the night.

In the hour left that I had to work, I spent much of it looking back, gathering more menus and singing. The music they played was constantly in my head and very singable. Bad Day was playing and it was my favorite.

_Where is the moment we needed the most, You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, They tell me your blue skies fade to gray, They tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carryin' on_…I belted my lungs out every time, it felt so good…_You stand in the line just to hit a new low, You're faking a smile with the coffee you go,__You tell me your life's been way off line, You're falling to pieces every time, And I don't need no carryin' on_…it was one of the things I knew I was best at…_Because you had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around, You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride_…beat this Bill…_You had a bad day, The camera don't lie, You're coming back down and you really don't mind, You had a bad day, You had a bad day_.

All the sudden, I felt a tapping on my shoulder and instantly shut my mouth and was silent. I turned around to find Georg standing behind me, smiling.

I struggled for words, "Uh…did you hear all that?"

He nodded and I sighed, mortified.

"You have a beautiful voice," he told me, "you shouldn't hide it, and I enjoyed it."

"Really?" I responded in shock, "Most people just ignore the singing."

"Then they're all tone deaf not to hear such a great sound." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper, "I'm supposed to pay up here right?"

"Oh yeah," I said getting to the register. His hand met mine when he handed me the receipt, and he hesitated to draw back. He was warm and I felt like in a weird sensation, protection and care. "You may want to keep that," he said as he was walking out the door after I rung him up.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"You'll see, bye Annabelle." Georg Listing remembered my name. I looked down at the receipt in my hand to discover his phone number written on the blank side. I grinned and grabbed my cell phone to save his number. I love my job.


End file.
